


Beg For It

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys a new outfit for his Daddy. Based on <a href="http://ninord.tumblr.com/post/101319350338/do-you-like-what-you-see-daddy-these-are">this</a> beautiful work by <a href="http://ninord.tumblr.com/">ninord</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> So, Stiles is over 18 in this fic, just so that's entirely clear!

Stiles chewed softly at his lip, clicking his heels together in a rhythmic pattern in an attempt to keep his nerves down. His skin was flushed from a combination of the heat of the bedroom and the fact that his anxiety was through the roof, his usually pale white complexion almost as pink as his thigh highs.

He adjusted the garter again, finally beginning to get used to the itchy lace, but, at the end of the day, it’d be worth it. It was the only one he could find that complimented the silk thong so perfectly, and there was no way he was going to leave the shop without those.

It wasn’t like he’d never slipped into panties before. He had a pair of bikini cut ones with pink lace trim he managed to steal from Lydia, but he’d never worn them for anyone. Well, aside from the handful of pictures he sent Scott’s way, half joking, but he wasn’t disappointed when Scott sent him a message back expressing that he was more than pleased with the photographs and spent the next week keeping a very curious eye on Stiles’ ass in the locker room.

If something as simple as ladies’ underwear had Scott hiding boners at every sleepover for the next week and a half, Stiles couldn’t imagine what the outfit he was currently wearing would do to Scott’s dad.

Ever since Rafael moved back to Beacon Hills, he and Stiles’ relationship had become complicated, to say the least. Stiles really couldn’t help challenging him at every turn, especially since he was legally an adult and the argument of Stiles being ‘just a kid’ simply wasn’t valid anymore.

Of course, Rafael didn’t take well to it and learned, rather quickly, that the only way to get Stiles to shut up for a few minutes was to put a dick in his mouth. Stiles learned even quicker that is was among his favorite pastimes.

He never really expected to Rafael to be so gentle, fucking Stiles sweet and slow, planting kisses over his skin as he muttered the phrase “baby boy” under his breath and really, it was inevitable that Stiles would let “daddy” slip eventually.

Raf didn’t seem to mind, though.

He encouraged it, in fact, always fucking Stiles faster and harder when he whined it, pulled his hair when he got a little louder and it wasn’t long before Stiles was whispering it into Rafael’s ear at the dinner table just to watch him squirm.

There was just something so satisfying about seeing Rafael lose it. If Stiles simply said the right words or looked a certain way, he could make his daddy putty in his fingers and what he had on would undoubtedly do the trick.

After a few more minutes of heart pounding anticipation, Stiles’ attention was locked to the turning handle on the door, legs spreading as his skin flushed pink and he grinned as Daddy pushed through the frame.

He stepped in, pausing for a moment with his breath held before he was closing the door shut tightly behind him. His eyes roamed up and down Stiles’ body, lip slipping between his teeth as he shook his head slowly back and forth.

Stiles grinned, the reaction even more pleasing than he expected and, unsurprisingly, his confidence was through the roof. “Do you like what you see, Daddy?”

Rafael gulped, like his mouth was so dry that he wasn’t positive he’d be able to produce words and really, Stiles wasn’t sure if he’d be able to either.

“I do.” He nodded, crossing the room with a hungry look of lust and Stiles decided he was going to drag this out as long as he possibly could, make this man give everything he had just to get a taste of what Stiles had to offer. Just before Rafael nestled himself between Stiles’ legs, he lifted his foot, pressing the ball of the heel right to his forehead.

“Come on, Raf.” Stiles started, grinning widely to himself as he carefully shook his head back and forth, taking in the wonderful sight of his disappointed expression. “You know damn well you’re going to have to work for ass this hot.”

“You are such a little—,”

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you, Daddy.” Stiles interjected, dragging his heel down Raf’s cheek, placing it firmly on his shoulder as he forced his position close to standing. “I’m feeling particularly hard to get today and one wrong move could leave you with the worst case of blue balls you have ever experienced.”

Raf bit his lip, eyes glued to Stiles half hard cock pushing against the silk thong, barely covered and straining against the fabric. “I could always just leave. Go back to work, where I should be.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing good and well that Rafael running all the way to his house over a text meant that he was horny enough to wait for hours just to get his fingers in Stiles’ ass. 

There was no way in hell he’d skip out after getting a glimpse of Stiles dressed the way he was.

“You haven’t even seen how insanely fuckable my ass looks in this. Trust me, it’s a much hotter view than the front, my cheeks just swallow that silky string right up and,” he paused, pondering a moment before he shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. Clearly you have better things to do, Daddy. Feel free to go.”

He shrugged, making a show of how he dragged his hand across his chest, right over his puffy nipples as his other dropped to his cock to brush his palm over the shaft. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck myself.”

Rafael swallowed, shaking his head curtly back and forth as his hand swept up Stiles’ calf, slowly reaching his thigh and stopping the second it got to the strap that hooked to the garter on Stiles’ hips. “We both know I fuck you better.”

Stiles grinned, sliding his leg behind Rafael’s neck to drag him forward, aiming him towards his crotch with excited eyes. “Maybe we should test that hypothesis.”

Raf licked his lips, sliding his finger underneath the garter strap and knelt down at the side of the bed, using his other arm to pull Stiles to the very edge as he nestle between his thighs. Stiles’ fingers were in his hair a second later, tugging at the curls with a smarmy grin and his lip between his teeth.

“What, you aren’t going to push me away and make me beg to fuck you?” Raf asked, hand sweeping over the exposed patch of skin between the top of Stiles’ thigh highs and the bottom of the garter, brow arched.

“Not yet.” Stiles sighed, giving a light tug to the man’s hair, canting his hips up. “That will come after you’ve blown me a little. And if you do a good enough job, I might be blissed out enough to skip that bit all together, but we’ll see.”

Stiles winked, truly loving the dry expression he earned before a smile spread over Stiles’ lips, wide and proud as he pinched at his nipple. “Come on, Daddy. I bet my cock tastes even better through the lace…”

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Raf shrugged, not even attempting to argue before he had his mouth around Stiles’ base, sucking messily up the shaft and by the time he moved to lap at the head just barely poking out of the top, Stiles was throbbing and definitely at full potential.

“Shit,” He breathed, rocking his hips up to bump the head of his cock against Raf’s full lips, wet, slick and sloppy just the way Stiles liked. “Definitely fun with the silk.”

Raf nodded, carefully dragging the thong down Stiles’ shaft, brushing over the skin pointedly, the sensation causing Stiles to shudder until Raf pushed it underneath his balls. “Still feeling like you want to tease, Baby Boy?”

“Of cou—fuck!”

Rafael didn’t exactly take lightly to Stiles’ teasing and his punishment usually meant intense sexual pleasure without even a hope of coming for at least forty minutes and his cock was about ready to explode. And that torturous bliss may have been the exact reason why Stiles continued to act like such a little shit and, obviously, the dynamic worked for the both of them.

He assumed his little show was what provoked Rafael to take him down in one quick gulp, throat opening up with ease, like it always had, head moving up and down at an aching pace that made Stiles cant his hips deeper into the warmth he so loved.

It wasn’t long before Raf had him pinned down, hands digging into Stiles’ hipbones to keep him uncomfortably still. And, of course, Rafael was nothing but a menace with his lips, taking Stiles all the way down and sucking eagerly before slipping off to breath and kiss Stiles’ purple head.

“Daddy?” Stiles whispered, sounding as wrecked and desperate as he felt, big brown eyes boring down into Rafael’s as the man gave him a devilish smirk. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Rafael grinned and shrugged, taking Stiles by his base to tap the head of his cock against his spit slick lips, making Stiles shudder with every smack. “I don’t know, Baby, you didn’t seem to want anything to do with me before. I think you’ll have to show me how much you want it.”

“Asshole.” 

“I’m not the only one.” Rafael replied curtly, giving Stiles that awful, tantalizing wink that made any ounce of blood that wasn’t currently throbbing in his cock rush straight to his groin. He moaned, pushing Raf a bit closer to his dick by tightening his legs and rose a brow.

“Can I please fuck your mouth?” He asked, forcing himself to make his tone sound genuine and inviting, regardless of how annoyed he was that Rafael was teasing.

He pondered the question for a moment, tongue swiping over his lips as he shrugged. “That please would be a lot more meaningful if you made it a little bit prettier.”

Stiles pouted, letting out a long whine, only stopping when Raf tsk’ed and tightening the grip he had on his cock. He sighed, shooting the man a glare before he finally pushed away his pride and propped himself up properly on his elbows. “I want it bad, Daddy. I’d do anything. Just tell me what and I’ll do it.”

“Now, that’s what I want to hear.” Raf grinned, giving the tip of Stiles’ cock a wet kiss that made the boy shudder with anticipation. He sighed, humming as if he were actually mulling over the conditions of Stiles’ orgasm before he faked a realization. “Stretching you out seems like a whole lot of work that Daddy just does not want to do. How about fingering yourself open for me,   
Baby Boy?”

“Where’s the lube?” Stiles asked, giving Raf a bright grin as he pushed up his knees, fingers moving underneath his ass to push lightly at his taint. He threw his head back, an over exaggerated moan coming out.

Rafael chuckled, giving Stiles’ thong a hard tug before pulling away from the boy. He stalked over to the drawer, finding the lube in no time at all, tossing it to Stiles. He caught it with fumbling hands, quickly popping the cap off before pouring a bit of it right onto his rim.

He stared at Raf, eyes glued to his crotch as he slowly unbuckled his belt, carefully sliding it out of each loop as Stiles circled his rim, throwing his head back at his own teasing touch. Rafael finally tossed his belt to the ground, palming himself as he took a long stride toward his boy.

“Aren’t you gonna slide that finger in?”

Stiles gave a quick nod, wincing when he pushed his finger through the rim, moaning until he pressed it inside to his third knuckle. He rolled his hips, eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the fullness of it.

He dragged his finger out, jamming it back in with a hitch of his breath before repeating the motion, twisting his hand and rolling his hips at the pleasure already rushing up and down his spine. He bit his lip, finally opening his eyes to find Raf humping idly into his hand.

His tongue swiped over his mouth, brown eyes piercing Stiles’. “I think another finger would do you plenty of good, Baby Boy.”

Stiles didn’t hesitate to heed to Rafael’s less than subtle request, second finger joining the first and slipping through his rim with ease. He winced for a moment at the sudden stretch, body adjusting in no time at all and there was barely a beat before Stiles was fucking himself properly again.

He pumped, fast and hard, before finally slowing his pace and curling his fingers up gently, searching for that incredible spot and—yeah, he found it.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, fingers lightly messaging his prostate before he finally began to tap at it, whining with every press of his fingers. He jumped, violently, eyes flying open at the pinch Raf had given to one of his nipples, spreading his legs wider at the wonderful stimulation.

He bent over to bite at Stiles’ other bud, swirling his tongue around and around to soothe the subtle sting before finally pulling off and meeting Stiles’ eyes. “One more, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, voice wet when it came out. He breathed in, heavily, lining up his third finger and pushing it in, twisting as he did so. He felt the base of his fingers press to his ass,   
rolling his hips hard against them and was rewarded with a hard suck to one of his nipples.

“Can’t wait to fuck you.” Rafael muttered, voice low as he spoke against Stiles’ skin, sending chills down to his groin and back up. Stiles smirked, shaking his head a little as he rocked his hips.

“Who said I’d let you fuck me?” He sassed, earning a soft nip to his chest, body convulsing at the sensation. He laughed it off, though, shrugging his shoulders with the same smarmy grin on   
his lips. “Maybe I’d rather just fuck myself…”

Rafael hummed, pulling back and immediately returning the same devilish smile that Stiles offered, finally flicking the button of his pants open. “Really, Baby Boy?” He asked, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of both his briefs and slacks, inching them down his thighs before his cock bounced free, hitting his stomach with a delicious sounding smack. “You don’t want this?”

“Fuck you.” Stiles snapped, barring his teeth a little before Raf was hovering over him again, kissing his neck and letting his hand drape over Stiles’ to guide his fingers a little faster.

“Well, usually, I’d do the fucking, but if you’d like to change it up…” Rafael laughed, giving Stiles’ neck a long suck, something Stiles would have usually protested, but he was definitely gone enough to let Raf do whatever he pleased.

He hummed, letting the man work those three fingers in and out of his hole, twisting and stretching until the only noises Stiles could make were long, eager moans, eyes rolling back as he barely resisted his urge to beg.

“Not going to fuck you until you ask nicely.” Rafael said, slowing his pace down just to give Stiles a bit more motivation. Stiles practically growled, arching his back as a last resort before he finally threw out his pride and propped himself onto his elbow to look straight into Raf’s eyes.

“Daddy,” he started, voice innocent and sweet, but even he could hear the heavy lust behind hit, “will you please fuck me? Pretty please?”

“How can I say no when you ask so sweetly?” Rafael asked, giving Stiles’ collarbone a light bite when he rolled his eyes, but he didn’t cease to pick up the lube tangled in the sheets. He poured a bit onto his palm, hissing when he stroked his shaft, probably focusing on the head of his cock a little more than necessary while Stiles ensured that his hole was properly stretched.

“Ready for me?” Raf asked, fingers toying with the lace of Stiles’ garter with a wide grin, nudging the boy’s fingers out of the way to drag his head over Stiles’ wet hole, the boy’s breath hitching in anticipation.

“Always.” Was all Stiles managed, hands moving to Rafael’s biceps to squeeze as he eased his cock in, wrapping his fingers tightly around Stiles’ dick to keep him from coming too soon, which he definitely would have. Teasing always got Stiles to the edge much quicker than he intended and already, he was panting and whining, hips twitching until Raf finally bottomed out.

“So tight, Baby Boy, fuck!” Raf hissed, letting Stiles get used to the feeling of being full, hands running up and down the smooth material of his thigh highs as he waited. Stiles took a few seconds, finally rolling his hips as a signal for Rafael to move.

The man did, pulling out halfway before slamming back in and making Stiles groan with pleasure, scrambling to hook his legs behind Raf’s back in attempt to hold himself as close as he could. He could tell, easily, that Daddy was definitely done teasing.

He used his free hand to grab both of Stiles’, bring them above his head with a wide smile on his face before he ducked down to catch the boy’s lips in a lewd kiss, tongue running along the roof of his mouth, exploring and twisting while he drank down every moan that Stiles let slip.

Stiles barely had to move with how fast Rafael was fucking him, hips pumping in quick and hard and deep, making his back nearly break in half from how deeply he arched it. Somehow, he wanted more, wanted Daddy to strip his cock and make him come all over himself, make him ruin that very expensive lingerie after wearing it just one time.

And, to Stiles’ delight, it wasn’t long before Rafael was groaning just the way he did when he was close. He could feel his thrusts becoming a bit less smooth, almost frantic as he bucked into Stiles with close to no abandon.

The boy whined, reaching down to tap at Rafael’s forearm, trying to remind him that he would want to come as well, and the man was quick to start stroking him just as quickly as he fucked his hole.

That’s when the vast majority of Stiles’ control was lost, his whole body convulsing violently loud whines slipping out faster than he could ever hope to stop them. He could feel heat pooling just underneath his navel, hips rolling up to buck through Raf’s strong, calloused fingers, eyes rolling back as he neared climax.

Then he heard Rafael curse, hips giving one strong thrust and suddenly, come was filling him up hot and quick. Stiles gasped, clinging onto Raf with as much strength as he could muster, brows drawn together and face contorted as his whole body lurched with pleasure. “Fuck—fuck, oh, Daddy!”

The only things Stiles could feel was the heat spreading to every one of his limbs, Daddy’s thick cock still hard inside of him, and the spurts of come landing on his stomach which, of course, ruined his new underwear. Somehow, Stiles didn’t find it in himself to care much.

When he finally came to again, Raf had his arms locked around Stiles’ shoulders, shushing him and petting his hair, whispering praises into his neck, acting like he was entirely unaware of the stickiness that stained his pristine dress shirt.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin, dazedly, tightening his legs a little around Raf’s back. “That was a really good quickie.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call that a quickie, but it was good.” Rafael chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I have to go back to work and you need to go home.”

“Don’t you want to stay here and cuddle for a while? Make me lunch like a good Daddy?” Stiles whined, pulling back to pout and give Rafael the biggest, saddest eyes he could muster. The only thing he earned was an eye roll and a peck on the nose.

“I’m already late enough, Stiles.” The boy dropped the act, crossing his arms tightly over his chest with a hard expression. “Tell you what, Baby Boy. I’ll cook you a delicious dinner tonight if you come over again in this cute little outfit, okay?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I can tell you that I will not put out for you again, all right? You never stay with me after we fuck.”

“Not when you call me during my lunch break, I don’t.” Rafael chuckled, shaking his head. He bit his lip, looking Stiles up and down. “All right, you wanna take a quick shower with me?”

Stiles’ eyes lit up a little, grin bright and big. “Hell yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading (: feel free to comment and bug me on [tumblr](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
